Prince Felix
His Royal Highness Prince Felix the Duke of Bellcliff is the oldest son of King ------ and the late Queen ------ and, as such, is first in line line to the throne of Moreen. General Information 'Age' Felix is presently nineteen years of age. 'Orientation' Felix is heterosexual. He is willing to accept any other relationships, though that does not necessarily mean he is comfortable with them. 'Religion' Felix is a Cerenian. 'Nationality' Felix is the prince of Moreen and Duke of Bellcliff. 'Citizenship' Felix was born and raised in Moreen. 'Race' Human Physical Description 'Eyes' Felix has a pair of almond-shaped eyes, with a natural lift at the outer corner. His eyes bear a darker shade of blue, which somewhat makes his gaze look more intense. 'Body Type' As someone who practices sword-fighting regularly, Felix definitely gained some muscles in the process. He isn’t the most muscular person you will meet, but he is certainly not lacking in terms of build. 'Hair' Felix has black hair, which he hardly tends to if there is no important occasion coming up. When he doesn’t have lords and ladies to entertain, the most grooming his hair will get is a quick brush with his fingers. 'General Appearance' While his eyes make him seem intimidating sometimes, Felix is considered to be rather handsome by most, as most princes are. He has average height, and a fairly wide set of hands, which has become the joke of numerous occasions. Felix tries not think too much of his appearance, but he does enjoy teasing his younger sister because he is much taller than her. Relationship 'Father' King ------ Galey of Moreen 'Mother' Queen ------ Galey of Moreen (deceased) 'Siblings' Felix has two younger siblings, Princess ------ Galey the Countess of Bournehollow and Prince ------ Galey the Marquess of Summerton. 'Significant Other' None... yet. 'Children' None... yet. History Felix is the first son of the King of Moreen. As you would expect, almost all the time was spent on coaching him so he would become a proper ruler one day. Felix’s relationship with his father was slightly strained at first because he constantly pushes him to be the prince that lives up to everyone’s standards. It was his mother who convinced and made Felix trust that the King had his reasons for being so persistent. When the Queen died, it brought Felix and his father closer together as she was someone important to both of them. Like any other boy, Felix was fond of sword-fighting, riding horses and going out on hunts, and he still us. Books are more of an enigma to him: sometimes he finds them intriguing, but most of the time he would rather see monstrous creatures or plot war strategies himself instead of reading about them. Even so, Felix has always been deemed as the more responsible one among his siblings. He had his share of stern tutors due to his status as heir apparent to the King. He does hope to find a wife – soon, of course, in order to please his father – but it is also his wish to marry someone he loves. In the light of recent events, Felix had made it clear that he strongly supports the Turner family and would help them in any way if the threat of war ever becomes true. He bears no real hatred for the Wensley family, but at the moment, he is quite aggravated at them for making up such a mess. Personality When it comes to his duties as a prince and future king, Felix feels more at ease going by the book, because you hardly go wrong when you obey the rules. There are many instances of him following the rules instead of his heart, often because he thinks they are to the benefit of his country. He has this silly notion that things can only be kept in line through this way. These days, he tries harder to integrate his honest opinions into important issues, but as they say, old habits die hard. However, that doesn’t stop him from being the mischievous prince when he’s not under too much scrutiny. He loves to prank his sister with long-time partner-in-crime who happens to be his brother. He loves to joke around with close acquaintances, even though some of his jokes aren’t as funny as he thinks they are. As the oldest child in his family, he feels responsible to defend his siblings by all means. Family is just as important to him as the welfare of Moreen is. He likes children and hopes to have some (if not many) of his own in the future. Members of the Prince Felix's Household : See section: Members of the Prince Felix's Household '' Out of Character Information 'Author' Felix is played by Sunny. 'Playby''' Felix's image is based off of James McAvoy. Category:Moreen Category:Characters